Want & Obsession
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: "Look! I'm not stopping my life because that little shit got himself knocked out, bent over and thrown somewhere to die! That's not my fucking problem!" - "I love you Dave." - "I just. I feel like you don't want me anymore, Dave. " - "I personally wished you died." - "It's over." - "Why?" Your name is DAVE STRIDER, this is it.
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting, listening, to the two brothers of his fighting in the living room. Dave didn't want this yelling, it was making him even more on edge.

Dirk was walking toward the door with his jacket in one hand and keys in another, Bro grabbed his elbow, he yelled," Dirk! I'm not fucking saying this again! **_You're not fucking going_**!"

Dirk snapped and pushed the elder brother of the Strider's away,"_Look!_ I'm not stopping my life because that _little __**shit**_ got himself knocked out, bent over and thrown somewhere to** die**!** That's not my fucking problem!**" He yelled high and dangerously.

There was a crash and thumps, Dave panicked and got up from the floor of his room and out his door. Running down the hall, he saw Bro having Dirk pinned into the wall. The picture of the Strider family, that was on a coffee table that is now tipped over, was on the floor, broken and all. Bro punched Dirk once, twice, three times. Dirk found a way to shove him off and kick the older bro off. Though, Bro quickly recovered, it gave Dave enough time to just run between the two and stop it. He grabs Bro by his shirt in distress and begs as Bro keeps charging,"Stop it! Stop the fucking fighting!"He stops but looks behind Dave. He turns around, letting go of his shirt. He sees Dirk huffing and puffing with breath. He walks toward Dave, Dave steps back a couple times, Dirk grabs his shirt. Bro is about to demand him to let him go but a loud pitch scream stops that," Dirk! Put. Him. _Down_! "

Rose yells at her older bro, she's shaky and off with focus, she stands in the ending of the hallway and points at the ground.

"Rose, stay the** fuck** outta this!"

"Dirk, don't play with me, you know this isn't his fault don't you dare say_** ANY OF IT**_ is his!" She yells stepping toward him some and pointing at Dave.

Dirk sits quiet for a couple of moments and grips onto Dave's shirt, this causes Dave to jump and sink into his shoulders.

Something in Dirk's head clicks and he slowly lets go of his shirt, he instead pulls him into a hug, holding him tightly, as a big bro is supposed to do. He whispers," Don't flinch at me. God, Dave I'll never hurt you, I swear to god, I can't do that. I love you lil' bro. I will never fucking ever hurt you." He rest his lips at his temple a couple of times trying to help of some sort. This is the only comfort he's given Dave after the Attack.

Bro sighs and rubs his temples, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. He knew now more then ever, that that fucking pervert took everything Dave had. His pride, his fearlessness, his faith, his happiness, his life.

Dave hooked his arms around his bros, his eyes watered and his mouth opened, letting him whine out," I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't mean it. " His knees gave in, Dirk held on helping him stay up. " I'm sorry. ." Dave shoved his face into Dirk.

Roxy was listening from her room at all this, she was sober. She wanted to stay that way so she could remember that Dave needs help and comfort and a mature older sister to look over him somehow. She got up and opened her door and walked over into the hallway and leaned on the wall next to her.

She looked at the Striders.

The mighty Striders.

They were falling apart man.

And she had a front row seat of this horror movie.

* * *

_**-4 weeks earlier-**_

"Yo Bro, can I use your car?" Dave asked as he passed Bro in the kitchen.

"For?" Bro turned to him.

"John, Jade and Rose want me at this cafe downtown. " He said playing with his tongue ring in nervousness after he spoke.

"Oh, okay, you don't wanna be around your Bro on a Saturday. I get it."

"No, Bro, it's just. You know how they are." He shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"Well, yeah sure why not? Don't crash it, turn on your tracker on your phone." He said pulling out sandwich supplies.

" _Really?_ Why? I'll be with Rose. Isn't that the same as a tracker?"

"Haha, funny. But no. Remember, we live in New York, Dave. Not Texas, people stab, rob, kill, shoot, fight for nothing here." He pointed at him.

Dave groaned," _Fineeeeeeeeeee_. I'll put it on. " He walked to his room getting his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He stuffed his foot into his red all-stars and grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Be safe, lil' Man."

"Okay Bro, you too. Later."

Bro looked at the door shut, he sighed. Dave was growing. He is the youngest boy in the Strider family. The youngest Girl is Rose. Bro takes off his hat and runs his hands thew his hair. Taking care of all of them, Roxy, Dirk, Dave, Rose. Damn it was a hassle. Roxy is barely passing 11th grade. Dirk is living thew it. Dave is struggling with his math but other then that he's passing 10th. Rose? Um, well, we all know Rose doesn't have any problems with school. The other thing she needs to work on is her slick mouth she inherited from the Strider part of her family.

Bro put his hat back on and smiled.

He was doing okay as a big Bro.

* * *

Okay, fuck Google maps. It doesn't work worth shit.

Dave used the GPS on his phone with Google maps and it's not working. Egbert has been calling him like mad for the last 20 minutes. He says it's right next to that one Spanish restaurant and across from The Gap. Dave groaned and sighed. He parked into a Macy's parking lot and started walking the rest of the way. He knew his way around downtown a bit . He got this. He went down a road he knew that past and goes right to the Gap. It was slightly ghetto and creepy, dark and hey okay, quiet. He pulled out his phone feeling a bit off, he pushes his tongue ring back a forth as he walks. Dave clicked on the app Bro made so he could track Dave, Rose, Dirk and Roxy. Being the oldest, this is needed. Especially for Roxy, lord only knows how long it takes to find Roxy when shes drunk. He opens it and puts in the code and stops walking.

He doesn't feel right, he's been feeling this way for a few weeks. Like someones following Dave. He looks around and then goes on walking faster. He hears little taps for a moment. He thinks it's just his mind playing tricks. He then hears them getting closer though. He turns and his thinking was knocked out of him. He drops his phone. He lands on his back, and tries to regain a breath, then the impact comes again. He feels blood flow raising to his head, he tries to speak and talk. The third hit the side of his head. He rolls over holding his face and feels his face crunch, he groans loudly. He starts to curl himself into a ball until a foot comes to connect with his back.

"Gah! Fuck!" He arches his back and claws at the concrete. His shades flew off and crash landed somewhere. He was turned over by a foot. Dave looks up at the attacker with one eye. He sees his weapon of choice, a concrete brick.

"Your screams. So. . ._Hmmmmmmm~_" Dave shivers and sees his hand is inches away from his phone, the app is open. He slowly crawls his hand over to it but he yelps and stops when a foot stomps down on his hand.

"What the fuck do you want man?!" He groans loudly from the floor.

The attacker wears a white mask, he cocks his head. He leans over whispers, " I want a good boy like _you_, Dave." He then hits him again with hard enough impact to make Dave knock out.

* * *

Feet, legs, arms, hands, face and neck. He feels those first, then everything else comes back into focus. Dave notices and feels something not right. He tries to move but something bonds him from moving. Legs, same. He tries to speak but something stops that, he runs his tongue across the thing in his mouth. Cloth. He blinks looking around, it's dark. He kicks his feet to see something. They hit a wall of some sort. Yep. He's in a trunk. Fuck, he knew he was in deep shit. He didn't like being in small spaces that much, his heart raced. He lays there for the next hour. The the car stops. He hears the front door open and close. The trunk opened and dim light shined in.

"Hello, Dave."

Dave looks up at his kidnapper, it seems he took of his mask but Dave doesn't get a good look on his face. The lights too bright, even though it's dim, it was like someone was shining a fucking lamp in his face. Dave groaned, getting stabbed with a headache from the beating earlier. The man gripped Dave's ropes and dragged him out, were he hits concrete floor hard. Dave yelps when his body is just pulled out of the trunk in such a manner. The man dragged him across the room to a medal table. He picks Dave up and throws him down on it. Dave is able to view a smile wider then any jokers or clowns planted on the mans face.

"Oh, Dave. " He looks him over and sighs, " It's been a while. You don't come over anymore. Where have you gone? Is Bro giving you a hard time? " W-What? " Or is it Dirk saying stuff again?" Oh** fuck**. "Or is Rose telling you you need to work on your studies more?" _Oh shit_. " Oh wait! I think I know, you have to watch out for Roxy!" Oh** FUCK**. " But no I doubt it'd your family, you family's a nice family. I'm sure it's not them, hold on. Is it Jade creeping you out? "**_ No! No stop! Stop it!_** " No, no, Jade knows when to back off of someone she likes. I'm sure John told her to stay away from his boyfriend right?" He knows. He knows everyone. Everyone. He's not safe, their not safe. Nobody is safe. Dave sits there with wide eyes. You could hear how shocked he was in his breathing.

"I know everything about you Dave. I'm your biggest fan. I love you, I want you, Dave. I'm been watching you from a far but when I saw you walking I couldn't stop. I didn't want anybody else taking you away from me. So I took it upon myself to protect you and take you away. " He leaned over him and whispers into his ear. "I want you so much Dave.. " He pulls away quickly and goes into the darkness to the right. Dave breathes hard and panicky. He looks at the ceiling and is trying to think things over. He tries to think of a way to get out. There wasn't one. He looks around the room and the center, which were he was, was the only source of light. the farther parts of this room was darkened and shaded. When the man came back he held a tube and a gallon of water. Dave looked at this confused. The man took a bag out of his pocket and pulled out 4 pills and puts it into the gallon of water. The man then pulls the cloth off Dave's mouth and shoves the tube down Dave's throat before he could think. Dave gagged and choked. The man touched his stomach and rubbed his soft skin as 'comfort'.

"Shh, the more you struggle, the more you'll feel discomfort. " The tube is push down his throat to crawl to the start of his stomach, Dave struggles in his bonds, trying to scream, but they turn into gags and mini throw up moments. The man pours the water down the tube until he doesn't see the pills. He slowly pulls the tube out, letting Dave feel everything as the bothersome tube slid out. He gasped an coughed, breathing hard and feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes start to fall, it's been years since he's cried. This was scaring the shit outta him.

He looks at him as best as he could, though he couldn't see his eyes. He begs pathetically," Please, please let me go. Please let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone, just let me go. "

The man takes a plain sliver ring that looked like it was 3 inches wide or something, that was on the table near the table he was on. Dave eyes it and begs more, "Please! _**Jesus fucking Christ**_! I-I'll do anything but please let me go! I-I'll talk to you in real life! I won't tell my boyfriend, I won't tell **_ANYONE!_** Please stop!"

He edges his face away from the ring as he tries to put it in, but he could only avoid it for so long. He shoves it into his mouth, taking a thin but tough leather strap that was on the table, tying one side and wrapping it around his head in the back, pulling it around to the other side of the ring tying it and tightening, as so. The air around him turned cold, The man put his fingers to Dave's lips. He pulls his tongue out. Dave looks at him, full of fear.

"I always loved your exoticism Dave. It's triggered me to be attracted to you more. " Well, damn. Dave didn't only have a tongue piercing, nope. He had gauges, 2nd ear piercing, right cartilage, he also had snake bites, but thank god he didn't wear that today. Dave felt him pulling the tongue by the ring, then something wet, slimy, disgusting touched against tongue. Kidnapper was now becoming rapist.

The man sucked on Dave's tongue, playing with his tongue ring and lightly biting him. This pissed off Dave wanting to deck him right in the fucking face. Disrespect was being thrown at John and he didn't even know it, this man knew about John and him going out. So he must of seen them have their little make-out sessions, the playing with the tongue ring is John's thing. Fuck no, who the hell are you to impersonate his boyfriend, bitch? Dave struggled pulling at him hands, wanting to wrap his fingers around his neck and rip him apart piece by fucking piece. Dave tried moving anything he could. It was useless, the man chomped down on his tongue. Dave yelped and tried pulling his weak muscle away. No good. He cried out when the man pulled from his tongue ring. Something in Dave's head just shut down at that moment.

Dave was trying to yell again but his voice wasn't working. His eyes started showing his weak unsteady glaze. His head moved to the side then to the other, getting dizzy. Eyes are rolling into the back of his head, muscles are tightening and his skin was beginning to feel sensitive and soft. A moan crawls and slowly seeps out of him mouth when the moments go by as the mans still pulling at his tongue ring. He rolls his eyes around and moans escape his mouth by mistake. The man lets go and kisses his cheek, to his cheek bone, to his man takes a knife out of his pocket. Ropes on Dave's hand are tangled to the ones bonding his legs. He cuts the connection that the two ropes have and pulls up Dave's hands, a hook dangles down above the table. He hooks his ropes there and pulls the hook down a bit more so Dave's no siting up all the way but he's some sort of up so He can see his face better. Dave on the other hand couldn't focus on anything. Everything was spinning and twisting and turning. The knife slipped under Dave's shirt and cut up, then he cut the sleeves down the middle. Soon, Dave's bare chest showed. It was only 10 minutes later he was stripped of his clothing. The bonds on his legs were cut off but the tied into a different fashion, his shins were tied to his thighs. He felt his blood flow pump slowly, thumping thew his veins.

"Oh god, Dave you look perfect. Like an angel. " He touches his face and smirks. Dave tries to look at his face, failing. The man traces his hands to his hips, he sighs, " I've always waited for this Dave. I've always wanted to touch you. . Feel the skin on you that I never see. I love you, Dave. I hope you know that." Dave sucked in a breath when his hands grabbed his thighs and opens his legs widely. Dave hisses at the cold air wrapping around his personal areas. A dark chuckle falls out of the Strangers mouth.

"Wow, you look amazing. " He smiled and leans to Dave's face. " But I'm know how to make you look better, hold on."

Dave saw the man walk away in a hurry. Dave was struggling to think straight. God, what was happening? Where was his phone? Where was he? Who is he? Dave could only ask questions. He couldn't set any action. There was no way out this time. No way. He was fucked this time. There is no way out.

"Got it!" He came back with a huge hooked needle, a rag and a sliver ball pricing. " I've never done this before but I'm sure it's pretty easy. " Dave looks away not wanting to look, hoping this guy is kidding. Not even 3 minutes later, he feels a discomfort. A stabbing feeling between his legs. He pulls at his arm, forgetting it's tied up. The stab turns into a horrible throb. He groans loudly, then unsteadily looks over, he sees the hook thew the tip of his dick, his blood trickling down his length and between his legs. He cries out when he removes it and replaces it with the sliver balled piercing. Dave groans in pain and pulls at his hands, still bleeding . The man wipes as much blood as he can from him. He smiles and grabs him rubbing his thumb over his tip. Dave groaned louder and straightens his back leaning away. The man squats between his legs, grabbing his length and kissing the tip and sucks his head, licking the remaining blood. Dave pulled at his arms again and shook his head.

He cried out what he could, even though they were stopped and turned into a weird groan filled with saliva. This was, god, he didn't even know. Fuck, Dave never would of thought he'd be in a fucked up shit like this. Everything Bro taught him was to hurt someone and get away and to get someone. He never taught him to get away from rapist and Pedophiles. That is what he fucking taught the girls! I guess Bro was on the 'whats the point of teaching you something that you're not gonna need?' side of the fence. Dave looks around the room and sways on the ropes and whining as he pulls, he looks for a door or something. If he can get out of these ropes, he can get out period. One problem about that plan. He can't feel his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ka-Klack-Ka-Klack-**

Your sweat and blood makes your thighs stick to the metal table. Saliva foaming and seeping slowly, out the corner of your mouth.

**-Ka-Klack-Ka-Klack-**

The chains above your head raddled, hanging on to that was a hook, which was helping the ropes that were around your wrist lifting your arms up in the uncomfortable position you were in now.

**-Ka-Klack-Ka-Klack-**

The man moans, the grip on your hips are going to show new bruises. He picks up his pace and moans louder leaning over and kissing your neck, " Oh god Dave, I love you, I love you."

4.

4 Days.

You have not been home for 4 days.

You remember that.

Your name is Dave.

You remember that because he keeps moaning it every 5 fucking minutes.

Staring lifelessly at the ceiling, tears falling without effort from the corners of your eyes, you run these facts that you know, in your head, over and over and over and over again.

You can't feel your arms, your neck, your lower half body is numb but you still feel your insides be rammed and abused. Not even a moan a crying yelp that was too loud for his liking. He grabbed your throat and gripped it as if he was going to rip your throat out.

"Shh, no, no. You-You need to shut the fuck up, okay Dave?" He jolted your neck and you tighten your eyes and cry out again saying something, for the first time after the first night.

His hand left your neck, he yanked off the spider gag and pulled your chin up, growling at you, "What?"

Your mouth felt free and loose. You spat in his face and yelled with a weak breaking voice, "Fuck! You! " He wiped his face and slapped you with the back of his hand, a ring hitting you in the eye.

"Shut the fuck up! "

A knock came from a wall at the dark side of the room.

"Hey are you okay in there?"

Dave knows that voice.

That perky voice, that sweet heavenly voice, you don't remember who's it is but you know it.

He walks over to the dark side, he speaks low, damn you don't even know what the fuck, you're so confused. You breathe out of your mouth and roll your head around. You try to speak, little noises come out. The man walks over again and puts himself back in his pants. He grabs your chin and shakes his head, "You're not good enough Dave. . You're not fucking good enough. You're dirty. ." He cuts your ropes loose and you fall lifelessly on the table. Your back smacks on the metal table, your eyes shoot open wide, you open your mouth to scream or something but nothing comes out.

You roll on your side and gasp and breathe in and out hard. Too hard. You tighten your eyes closed and try to breathe right, your sore body was tender and red on every piece of skin. You looked up at the man, he pulls out a pack of smokes and a lighter. "I loved you Dave, I fucking loved you." He lit a cigarette and sucked in a drag. He blew out thew his nose. He points the cigarette at you and shakes his head.

"You fucking kids are so immature. I thought I could love you Dave. " He walks over and grabs your left hand, taking your index finger rubbing it softly. He shakes his head and squats, " Now I-I-I have to get rid of you! You're so fucking perfect, you're wasting yourself Dave. " He takes the cigarette and burns your finger, mushing and twisting it on the tip of the finger. You yelp and pull your hand crying, " L-L-Let go. . ." You shake and look up at The man as the shadows still hide his face. More tears dripping down your face. He throws the cigarette some where, He takes the lighter and burns the rest of the tips of your fingers. You notice what he's doing. He's burning your finger prints, but why? He drags you by your hair and pulls you to the floor. You groan as you hit the floor. He sit there until you feel a hard weapon hit your back. You straight your back crying, "Agh!" You are turned around and kicked in face, more then once. You feel your face bleeding, your eyes closing from being so swollen and beaten in. He takes the weapon which you found out later that is was a bat, hitting you in the ribs. You felt your rib cage breaking and cracking, he hit you again. You felt agonizing paint that you've never thought you could feel.

He kicks at your rib cage, maybe wanting you to be ground beef or something, you are kicked to your side. The bat connects with your gut you gag and gag again until you throw up and a rip follows thew your skin when he hits you scream. Your hand traces down your chest, you hiss and lightly graze your bumpy taring skin. You feel it when you hit your lower torso, a bone sticks right were it shouldn't. You whine at first until it turns in a loud cry. The man kicks you in the back of the head, a crunch is echoing thew your ears.

"Shut the fuck up. . !" That, you do. Because you can't. He walks to the dark side again and back, this time with a tube and a hoes. He turns you around and pulls your behind up, he starts flushing your ass because it was just full of his shit, cum is the shit, hope you get that. You sat there shifting and squirming. Every time you'd piss him off he'd grab your hair and slam your face into the ground. You face is gonna be fucking broken.

A moment later you hear him walk to the table, you can't see anything at this point. You try to move any muscles in your face. Nothing. A swift movement of a sharp object goes in thew the air. As if it was going to cut an atom. He pulls your behind up and starts to carve something on the small of your back, he does it slow and forceful. Drops of blood fall on the floor. The only way you know this is because you hear multiple little drops of blood falling on the floor. It sounded like a rain storm just starting.

When he was done with that he dragged one of those traveling trunks over to you. He picks you up and puts you in the trunk. He looks at you before he closes it. He goes away for a quick second, coming back, he has a needle and thread. He kneels down and puts the thread thew the needle and knots it. He puts your lips together and stares at you in your eyes as he punctures the needle thew your lip. You start panicking, you trying to struggle and move your face away when you start feeling a sharp poke. Getting annoyed with you, he jabs the needle in the other lip. He pulls hard when he finishes stitching your lips shut, he kisses your mouth softly. " Oh Dave. . " You feel him looking at you, running his hands thew your hair and petting him.

Another sharp poke goes thew your eye lid, he stitches each eye closed 3 times. One thing you know for sure now, is that he wants you to be unnoticeable. He kisses your forehead and then shoves the rest of your body in the trunk. He locks it from the outside and picks you up. You cry and whine and move and try to do something when you know you can't do anything.

You name is** Dave Strider**, and your dead.

**- - - -**  
The man takes Dave and puts his in to the trunk of his car. He starts his car and opens his garage and pulls out. Driving down the road its late. Around 9. You turn on the radio.

"This is Lara Cape and there is still no sign of the 16 year old teen, Dave Strider, today. The Brother, Dirk Strider and Dirk Strider Jr. are going to present a speech for their missing Brother. If you have seen this kid please call us, he has blonde hair, Amber red eye colour, White male,. . ."The man turns the volume down. He sighs and pulls up to a lake that is far away from his house and closes enough to were he was kidnapped. The man drives up and opens his back trunk. Hurrying out, he chucks the trunk in the lake. Little does he know, these night fishing men saw him dump the trunk, but didn't think something was wrong until the man who thew it gasps and raced out to his car and swerved to make sure you couldn't see his tag, even though his lights were off.

You feel yourself in motion, you hear a splash out side the trunk. You hyperventilate when water starts pouring in the trunk. It's painful to move, you sit there. Water fulls up to the middle of the trunk. You don't see anything. Don't say anything. You smell muddy and dirty wild water. You feel cold water over your broken self. Water is getting closer to your nose. You breathe in one last time and water forces into your nostrils. Your first breath of water was about 53 seconds later. You choke and breathe in again and water fills your lungs. You pass out at that point.

"Did you see that, Meenah?!" Your little brother yells, getting an odd feeling.

Your name is **Meenah Peixes**.

"Eridan, go get Cronus and mom. Now!" You jump into the murky water you swim around and look around. You're smiling as you're doing this. This was interesting to you. Maybe he was throwing in drugs or something rare that he had to get rid of it because he got caught and shit. You just swim around for around 2 minutes. Cronus, your brother, appears right next to you. He passes you a flash light you take it and look around, a moment later you find a huge trunk. You quickly swim over to it and grab one of the handles while Cronus takes the other handle. You both gasp for air when you hit the surface. He and you drag it out of the water crawling to the shore. You pant and go to open it but its locked.

You see a huge lock. You look at Cronus and smile.

"It's locked."

Cronus smirks back rolling his eyes at your interested face. It fades quickly when he looks at the trunk closer, "Yo, pass me the flash." He snaps his fingers as he raises an eye brow looking at the one part of the trunk.

You give it to him, He holds the flash light over a huge patch of fading away blood. Cronus looks at you and pulls the trunk over a bit to have some water pour out. The dark water shows little runs of blood coming out.

You gasp and look at Cronus, yelling, " M-Mom! Mom!" You see your mom on the mother boat next to the guppy boat, at lest that's what you call it. She looks at Cronus and you.

Cronus yells, "Ma! Call 911!"

Your mom looks at you guys, Cronus shines the light on the trunk were the blood is. Your mom looks closer and pushes up her glasses, "O-Oh my god!" She runs to the other side of the boat to get the police on the phone. You wonder and pull at the lock. You take a sharp shell that was near you hit the lock over and over again, the lock wasn't doing anything but the latch was breaking off the trunk. Cronus stops you and quickly gets up and starts kicking off the latch, it slowly coming off. The last final kick sent the latch flying. You push open the top and scream holding your mouth and edging back in the mud. Cronus' tooth pick falls out of his mouth.

"MOM!" She comes running with the phone and she gasp dropping the phone, it falls into the water. She looks down at the water and curses,"Fuck!"

She runs her hands thew her long back hair, she looks around for a moment and nods over, " Come on! Bring him in and try CPR! We're taking him to the hospital!"

Your name is **Terezi Pyrope**, you sat in the ER desk, fiddling with your cane. You got done with all your paper work, even though your blind, you were the fastest front desk worker at the hospital. You sigh and toss your head around, you missed your cool kid.

The Strider family as been going fucking nuts with out him but, aghhhh, you missed him so much. Even though you were 23 you still liked that weirdo. You met him from him breaking his leg from trying to skate. You smile when you remember him making stupid comments on how he knew what he was doing.

"Help! Help! Help us, please! " You shoot up, you walk to where you think the voice is at.

"Help, we found him in a trunk, " You hear a male voice.

"Shit, I can't. . " You curse and yell, "Nepeta!"

You guess shes over when you hear a gasp, " Oh God!"

You reach your hand over and feel around, touch the kids face, over his eyes.

You choke on your breath when you feel what everyone sees.

Your name is **Karkat Vantas ** And you're about start on a surgery, Kankri nods for you to start. You go down with the small knife to the skin.

-BAM-

"Karkat! Karkat!" Nepeta runs in and points panting, " A kid! You need, you need to see this!"

"Nurse Nepeta,- "

"Listen to me!" She yells at the top of her lungs, not long after her statement, Terezi runs by going to another room with Kanaya, Sollux and Jane trying to work on a naked pale boy on a gurney. You stop and put the knife down and slowly pass Nepeta and start walking faster. You feel like you know who the boy was. You burst into a run. You follow and get on Terezi's side.

"Dave please, please Dave, oh god."

"Tz, I got it. Leave. " She breaks away from trying to get him to breathe. You check his pulse, it was like it wasn't there. But you felt it. He was alive. You look at Gamzee, "What do you have so far?!"

"He's drowning in his own lungs right now, his ribs are shattered and a lot of other motherfuckin shit, Bro. . " You take a chance.

"We have to perform CPR."

"But if we push down too hard we can make a bone stick into a lung or something!" Jane yells.

"Jane, we have more luck with a rib stabbing his spine then water in his lungs!" You yell at her.

" I've got it, move Kk." Sollux gets in Karkat's place. They get to the room and Karkat opens the door on Sollux's end. He first cuts his mouth loose and pours out, Sollux pushes down on his chest and water is being throw up like an over flowing volcano. Until no more water comes out, he closes his nose and breathes for him. By this time, Dave's pulse stopped. Everyone hooks him up, Sollux goes on with CPR.

Sollux looks at Karkat with blood on his lips, " Kk, this isn't gonna work." He shakes his head panting.

Karkat looks at Kanaya, "Go get the defibrillator."

Your name is **Dirk Strider**. You sat in bed, you stared at the ceiling.

When you find your bro,

You're gonna fucking murder a bitch.

Your name is** Rose Lalonde-Strider**. You were reading a book until you thew it out your window because a character died.

When Dave finally shows up,

You're going to be a huge storm of hell and justice for him.

Your name is **Roxy Lalonde-Strider**. You started drink more and more, throwing and breaking bottles everywhere around your room, you just wanted to toss your little bro around again and beat him at Mortal Combat.

Once you're baby Bro comes back,

You're gonna stop drinking.

Your name is **John Egbert**. You stared a pictures of Dave and you, kissing each other, laughing at each other, working on homework with each other.

When you get your boyfriend back,

You swear you're going to bring hell.

**- - - -**

Your name is **Dirk Strider**. The first one. You sat at the kitchen, with your hat off and your hands in your hair. You were thinking like this over and over and over again every night Dave was gone.

You looked at the phone in front of you. You prayed.

And you know god and you aren't the greatest friends but you prayed so fucking hard. You'd never ask for anything again, just please! Someone call, someone say they found him, someone say Dave was alright!

You stare at the phone and hope. You stay like that for an hour. You feel a tear fall down your face. No one. No body. No news. You cry harder than the night before. You let one hand fall on the table, tightening into a fist and banging down hard once on the wooden table. Making your phone jump on the table, and at that time the phone rang.

At that moment, you knew God didn't hate you at lest.

He kinda loved you a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

" sit down!"

"Let me in goddamn it!"

"Hey don't fuckin' touch me alright?!"

"Yo, back the fuck off man!"

"Sit down!"

"We're need more security!"

"Stop touchin' her!"

"Get off of him!"

"Let me go!" Rose struggled as the same with all three of the Striders and two Egberts and an English.

Bro is trying to push thew like a bull and so is Roxy, being the 2nd oldest, thew 3 security guards. Dirk pulls at both. Rose is getting pulled by another guard who was clearly confused on who was trying to pull someone back or break thew to go to Dave, Rose held on to Dirk with her left and the guard pulled her other arm, Jake grabs the guards arm and pulls Rose by her waist back, away from him, seeing her struggle. John is being pulled back by Jade, though he's his inner animal is banging at the gate. One security guard is pushing John back. Terezi hears whats going on in the front desk, the guards push them into the sitting area. The guards push Bro into a seat and he yells, and that yell booms thew the whole hospital," WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I GO SEE MY FUCKING BROTHER."

"Dirk Strider, you are not aloud to go see him yet! And you're not aloud to see him until he's awoken so he can explain to you, okay?! Your lucky you're not in fucking jail for being in the goddamn hospital! We're bending the goddamn rules for you!" The security guard, who Bro knew personally from a pass job, Mike.

Bro looks away bouncing his leg with his hands over his mouth, looking away.

-  
2 Years back, Dirk got jumped and he got a left in a dumpster in a alleyway with a broken arm, leg and a stolen phone. Bro found out about his injuries and when on a goddamn man hunt. When the police found out who did it, Bro was on a goddamn rampage beating the guys half to maybe never be able to walk again. But only because Bro had so many children he was responsible for and he never got in trouble before and he wasn't doing anything that would say he was a poor guardian besides he stupid choice of loosing control, he was put in jail for 4 months and the kids stayed with the Egberts Grandfather, Jake Harley. He lived in a huge house and agreed to watch them. He was though, when Bro need a babysitter, the Striders babysitter. The Striders and Grandpa Harley wasn't the only ones, Jake lived with his Grandpa Harley when he got out of middle school going to high school because him and his dad, Mr. Egbert, wasn't getting along and didn't know how to deal with Jake. But Grandpa Harley and Jake got along well, so it was smooth. Jake is now out of high school and is in his first year of collage, He still lives with Grandpa Harley.

Bro is not aloud to go into the hospital rooms, for 3 years to see how bad a injury is because of his temper and his overreactions. The police, that Bro is cool with, fear they might arrest him for murder one day.  
-

Dirk sits next to Roxy who holds his hand shakily, she bounces her leg and has her head leaning on the wall behind her. Rose has her head into her lap, running her hands thew her hair. Jake sits between Dirk and Rose, holding Dirk's other hand with was gripping his hand hard. John sits next to Bro and Jade sits in front of John, right between his legs trying to calm him down as he cries and cries uncontrollably. She holds his face up and tries to comfort him, failing. Terezi comes walking over with Nepeta, who has a chip board in her hand. Her face was . . . It was crying with I'm sorry, or I don't want to say this. She passed the chip board to Terezi, she clovers her face and stands there. Terezi gives her cane to Nepeta and feels her fingers across the chip board. Nepeta's writing was wide and big so it was easy to feel out and know what the words were. She sighs and speaks, "Dave Strider, age 16, his lower ribs all broken, his lungs were slightly wounded but it was fixed. His eyes were stitches together and sow as his mouth when we got him, we cut them off, he may have scars of them on him in time. His spine has a 2 inch rod because the attacker must of kicked him at one time and caused the spine to crack, it was filled but to make sure, the rod is there. His ribs did stick out of his skin so he'll have many scars on his chest. His skull was given a few hard impacts, he most likely has a concussion. Um. . . " As Terezi feels the writing more, she starts to cry she goes on, her voice breaking.

"There is massive bruising and damage around the anus, a lot of bacteria as attacked the wounds and their infected. Using the bathroom is going to be a painful event for the n-next few months. His penis was purposely pierced with infected needle and his time pissing isn't going to be joyful either. " Terezi gripped the chipboard then thew it down, " And he has a fucking sick ass phase carved into his lower fucking back! That's fucking all!" Terezi stomped away.

Nepeta jumps as she whines in her hands. She follows Terezi and runs after her.

Mike stands in the sitting area watching Bro making sure he won't go anywhere. Bro gets up, everyone looks at him. He runs straight down the hallway not to Dave's room, it's not like he knew where it was anyway, but into the womens bathroom, only because it was closer then the mens. He runs into a stall and throws up. Bro Strider hurls up everything in his guts. Mike runs after him and follows him into the bathroom. He looks at his friend, over the toilet.

Bro didn't know what made him more sick. Him not protecting his little brother, or the bastard who raped him. Who the fuck is so fucking sick to rape a teenage boy? Who's so goddamn twisted to keep a child, a underdeveloped human being, for 4 days, for 96 hours! And use him to make you feel good and in control, then to beat him and then put him thew a terrifying, slow, painful attempted of death?! How fucking sick are you?!

All of Bro's emotions were dwelling down in his head, his blood pressure was rising. He gripped the sides of the toilet, his body heat was rising with hate and a nasty feeling that was stirring in his stomach.

"Mike. . "

"Yeah, man? "

"If you find the guy-"

"Dirk, bro. This a investigation now, a crime, a legitimate crime! We might not even find the-!"

"That's why I fucking said ' if ' , Mike." Bro looks back then back down in the toilet where the thrown up waste sat.

He sighs, " Okay, If. . "

"If you find him, I won't guarantee I won't grab him by the neck and break it in one move. . . I won't guarantee I won't take a goddamn chainsaw and shove it up his ass and make him walk, I don't. I truly don't. I don't fuckin' guarantee I won't rip out out his throat and then cut off every limb he has let him see me make it into ground beef and let dogs on the street eat it, then drag him in front of a mirror so he can see me shove my sword slowly into his head. In the mean while he bleeds out. . . I don't guarantee I won't. . . But I will guarantee, I will try not to. " Bro speaks.

Mike closed his eyes and nods, he walks to Bro and pads his shoulder. " I know you will. "

**11 Hours later**

The Striders sat in the lobby of the ER and waited. Dirk and Jake were now on the floor, Dirk's head was in Jake's lap, Jake was leaning against some chairs in the corner. Dirk knocked out 6 hours ago, Jake's been trying to comfort him falling in and out of sleep. He's been doing this for 7 hours. Roxy held Rose as if she was a baby again, Rose was all in her lap asleep, they fell asleep 9 hours ago together. John was laying his head on Jades lap sleeping also, Jade sat up straight on ER's lump hard couch they had there. She also was sleeping. They both started sleeping around 10 hours ago. Bro has been awake going to sleep 30 minutes each hour. Terezi and Nepeta is pulling a all-night-er together. Mike is in his office for hospital security. Karkat is going back and forth from Dave to his office, making sure he's alive and then going back to he's office because he's found out something else about Dave.

Karkat goes back on Dave again, as he opens the door Dave's eyes open.

You're name. . You think you're still **Dave Strider**.

You open your eyes, air fills your lungs. You blink into the actual light. You hear the heart monitor near you, beeping fast. You look over and even though it was a blurry image, you heard your heart. You were alive. You were breathing. You smile small and go to laugh, your laugh turns into a high pitch yelp when you hold your chest and cry out inhumanly. Pain sprouts everywhere at once. Your torso feels crush and empty. You can't feel anything from your Leg because from your top lower half was expressing so much pain, it's just numbing everything else.

"Dave!" You look over and see fuzziness.

"W-Who's there?!" You scream, you become scared and paranoid.

"Dave can't you see me?" You hear a voice similar to your friend Karkat's.

The person moves in closer, you see his face a bit better and you almost start crying out because now you know you're safe, you know you're with your friend Karkat. You know you're alive. You know nothing is going to happen to you.

"Karkat!" You reach your hand out and reach for him, and he leans in and hugs you very gently. "Where's Bro? I wanna see Bro!" You cry into Karkat's neck, you shake in joy and pain.

"He's in the lobby I'll go get him. " He lets you go and runs out. When he runs out it feels as if you're alone in that room again you start to remember what you went thew. You start to shift and feel that alone afraid feeling. When you hear foot steps down the hall you start panicking and scream, "Karkat!? Bro!?"

Bro jumps into the door way and sees you, he smiles sadly, walking over and softly holds you.

He pets your head, " Fucking shit, welcome back lil' man."


	4. Chapter 4

After you're in the hospital for 2 days, you're aloud to start moving around, though still in the hospital. You were sitting up, getting something off the rack of food Terezi brought you. You feel a rip, like a wound that was closing was opened again. You blink a couple of times and touch your lower back, feeling the pain from back there. You pull your hand back because you feel something wet, but it was room tempature.

Blood.

You're fuckin' bleeding bro.

Rose, Roxy and Bro were in the room with you. They were talking to each other and laughing a bit then taking the convo back to Dave.

"Oh, Dave remember when you-. . Dave?" Rose looks at you as you're not paying attention. She looks at your hand.

"I-I'm bleeding." You say soft.

Bro's eyes grew 10x wider then normal. He yells, "Nurse! " And grabs a rag from the hospital bathroom and comes back to you. "Where are you bleeding?!"

"Bro, rela-!" The nurse came in seeing the blood seeping in the bed.

She snatches the rag from Bro's hand. She gently pushes you over on your side and then she kinda relaxes herself, sighing. "False alarm."

You were so fucking confused. You just started bleeding! What the fuck does she mean false fucking alarm?!

Bro went over to her point of view and sighed too. "Oh that. "

"Oh what?" You hiss because now that pain is seeping in.

"It's just a small wound, don't worry. Maybe one of the nurses thought it was healing good enough and took off the patch that was here. Wait a moment, I'll be back with a new one. " She leaves putting the rag on the wound walking out into the hall.

Everyones quiet and no ones looking at anyone but you. You look around at the room at nothing in perticaler and then break the broken sound, "So anyone wanna like take a picture? Yah know, so I can what we're fuckin' looking at?"

You were kidding.

Roxy pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the wound and then shows it to you.

Holy shit.

'You were a good boy, Dave. '

In your fuckin' skin.

It's just fuckin' sitting there, like its a fine fucking saturday on a summer fuckin' morning.

You panic because it's like Jesus was sitting right in front of you and thew all your sins in your face and made you live them again. A unhumanlike noise sprouts out from between your lips, you push the phone away. Roxy looses grip and it flies somewhere. You curl up into a ball, well that ball might be the most patheic ball ever because you were so deformed.

Flash backs hit you like a speeding train, hit you again and again from different tracks and ways.

You shake and grip your hair, closing your eyes. You try to calm yourself but it's not fucking working. You shake more and breathe harder. Everything is uncontroled. To you that is.

"Dave. "

Shut up.

"Dave, open you're eyes."

Shut up.

"Dave, you're okay. There is nothing to fear. "

"Shut the fuck up!" You open your eyes and see you're face to face with Kankri, Karkat's older brother.

You blink, trying to regain everything that's real.

"Dave, are you scared?" Kankri asked calm and cool.

You're eyes are open and wild. You nod nervously, looking at him.

Kankri nods, "Dave do you remember me?"

What the fuck type of question is that? Of course he fucking remembered him, he's the whole reason he got out of fucking middle school. If Kankri wasn't there to homeschool you when you broke your leg, hell, you would of dropped out. And that's real shit. You fucked up you're leg when you tried skating, no joke, you fucking messed it up. The whole goddamn thing was twisted and shit. Can't even explain it bro. It was just bad. You look at Kankri and he looks at you.

"Dave, do you remember anything? " Kankri asked.

You blink and look around at everyone staring at you, as if you were about to say who you saw do this to you. You had some bad news.

"I. . . I remember a table. A medal one." You look at Bro, seeing a face that wasn't happy with that answer. He wanted to hear height, skin colour, hair colour, the smell of his breath and what was the colour of his eyes.

"Dave, I want you to do something, this is going to be very hard. But I'm going to hold your hand okay? " He raises his hand to yours and curls his fingers into yours. He holds on tight.

"I want you to remember how it was when he took you."

Your stomach drops, it drops so low like below zero. You look at Kankri, with eye widen and blood running cold, you face looses colour. You nod, you knew this was coming now or later. You were your only witness. You swallow dry.

"O-Okay."

"Close your eyes and try to remember." He pets the side of your head thew your hair, calming you.

You close your eyes and try to remember. Actually, you don't try, because damn, you'll always remember.

Your hand tightens, " I was walking to a cafe and I took a short cut I knew, I took out my phone to turn on Bro's tracker app and the that's when I heard footsteps, so I went to turn but he beat me to it. He had a cinder block and was hitting me with it. Um, he hit me until I pasted out. Later I don't know how much later but it was still that night, he put me in his trunk and tied me up, and something around my mouth so couldn't talk. I was in there for like an hour. Um, he opened the trunk to this empty room it just looked like an empty garage. He dragged me out of the trunk, even though he was strong enough to pick me up. He thew me on the table.-"

"Did you try to get out? "Bro growled, he face showing disappointment and rage.

" Dirk, how the hell do you think he can do that when he's tied up!?" Roxy yells pushing Dirk's shoulder hard so Dirk is looking at her. Roxy is red in the face, with anger of course. Her teeth bare and her vein in her forehead pops out when shes pissed.

She brings her finger up to Bro's chest and pokes her finger in it, " If you're implying something you better stop right now, because I'm two fucking steps away from kicking your ass."

To tell you the truth, Roxy is the only one who can try Bro like that. Only because she can back it up.

Bro shuts up and you keep on going, " . . He starts talking to me, "

Kankri speaks, " What did he say?"

" . . He knows everyone."

Kankri looks at you confused, " What?"

"H-He know everyone I know, he starts going on why I haven't see him or anything or gone to his house and then start naming off Striders and John and Jade, he confesses that he's been stalking me. . I kinda panic, he goes to the other side, I never saw the other side of the room he was dark and the only light was at the table. I could find a door, nor a way out. I tried. He came back over with litter a tube. But small enough tube to fit down someones throat . . ." Wait shit, did that come first? You start getting confused when you start remembering. " Um. . . H-He shoves it down and pours water down it, he drugges me with something. . . Pills? I don't remember. . Then he ties me up and-. . . A-And. . ." Flashbacks are coming after you, you remember the emotionless face, no mercy. The smell of blood and semen and sweat together. You gagged at the reminder of that. ". . . I think you can paint the rest of the picture for yourselves. " You open your eyes and turn away from them.

Kankri rests his hand on your shoulder, "Dave, I need to know. I need you to be able to talk to police too, can you do that?"

You don't respond.

Kankri sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Everyone out. "

Bro looks at Kankri, thinking he's completely crazy. " Fuck no."

" Bro, don't." Rose spoke touching his shoulder.

Rose looks at Kankri and nods, "We'll be leaving now. " She grabs onto his arm and pulls Bro gently, Roxy just pushes him along.

Kankri looks at you when the door shuts and they're gone," Ready now?"

You roll your eyes and look at Kankri, "Sure."

"Planning on seeing your brother, dear? " Jake speaks to Dirk.

Dirk hasn't seen you yet, he doesn't want to. He's been in this spot for no one knows how long. Jake has been bring Dirk his school work before he goes home from college. Dirk refuses to see you he just wants to know you're alright that's all. But he hasn't gotten his ass up to see himself.

"Nepeta, sweetie you seen a miss Harley-Crocker around here?" Roxy says at the front desk with a smirk on her face.

Rose walk out from the bathroom and her girlfriend Kanaya runs one single index finger up her spine. Rose shivers and turns around smiling. "Hello dearest." Rose smirks and kisses her on her cheek. Kanaya was volunteer at the hospital, now she works here as a nurses assistant. She's in her first year in college, she and Rose have known each other for about 5 years. They went to the same schools. They've been going out for 2 years. Kanaya gently pulls Rose down the hall to Karkat's office. Karkat, Gamzee and Sollux usually hang out here along with Kanaya. When Kanaya opens the door it seems that Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux have been doing work. Like actual work. Karkat is in the files reading them like he's trying to paint a picture. Gamzee is on the computer trying to find stalkers and child molesters in the area on the attack, he keeps going back and forth from the phone to the computer. I guess he's calling them up. Sollux is completely stomped with the DNA. Kanaya looks at you, "We will tell you everything we know about your brother and anything we find that is new, but you need to help us in return. " Kanaya says.

" I can't tell anyone this information, can I? "

"I'm afraid not." Sollux says, looking at Rose.

"That's alright." Rose crosses her arms. "What kind of help do you need anyway?"

"Rose, you are too smart for your age. You shouldn't even be high school. You should be college. " Karkat speaks looking still down at the file.

"Are you trying to find out who did this to Dave? Why don't you leave it to Mulien and the rest of guys at the police department?" Rose raises an eye brow at Karkat.

"Muilen agreed we can help if we wanted but we can't get in the way. And-"

"Why are you guys doing this for Dave?" Rose taps her fingers on her elbow.

"Because its Dave! Now, if you're not helping, get the fuck out! If you are helping then you sit your skinny ass down and fucking help! We don't have enough time asking questions, Rose! Only enough to answer them, fucking got that?!" Karkat looks at Rose, wide eyes and a tight jaw.

Rose looks at Karkat, she pulls a chair close and sits in it. Kanaya smirks at Rose. Rose crosses her fingers together so they're supporting her chin.

"Okay, fine. I'll help. "

"Damn right you'll fucking help." Karkat thew Rose your file.

"Thank you so much babe, when I heard you were one of the doctors who worked on him, oh dear, let me tell yah, I was happier than Dirk in tax-return season. " Roxy smiled a kisses Jane gently. Jane chuckles, " Hoo hoo, you're welcome sweetheart. "

"Aghhh," Roxy rolls around in Jane's chair in her office. " I'm so tired."

Jane heard her phone buzz. A text from her little sister, Jade, well. Step-sister.

The Egbert's had a difficult family. Mr. Egbert, who's name is Jonathan Egbert, was married to a woman named Alexandra Harley. Alexandra had a father, who is Grandpa Harley. Alexandra's mother died long ago. Jonathan didn't have any family alive anymore and his Mother doesn't speak to him, refuses actually. Alexandra, at 18, gave birth to Jane Harley-Crocker. Alexandra didn't tell Jonathan about the Crocker in Jane's name. About 2 years later they're marriage was going rocky They thought another child would help with that. When Alexandra was 23, she birthed Jake Harley Jr. 3 years later,Jonathan cheated on Alexandra with a woman named Lucy Harley, Alexandra's sister. Lucy got pregnant and gave birth to two children, John and Jade Egbert. Alexandra left Jonathan 4 months earlier. When she found her sister gave birth. She came back to say to Jonathan that Jane wasn't his, Alexandra cheated on him with Michael Crocker, her high school sweetheart. Jonathan and Alexandra's parents brought them together at 18, getting them to marry each other and so they did. After Alexandra told Jonathan about that, Alexandra disappeared. No one could find her she was gone until 5 years later when Jane went to walk out side to go to school, her mother's body sat at her door step. Apparently, she was killed 3 hours ago. Jane lived with her grandpa at the time, Grandpa Harley. He saw her too.

Now Jane is fully recovered from that and lives in a apartment downtown. She and Roxy have known each other for years and thought it would be a cute idea to go out. They've been going out for 3 years.

The case of who kidnapped Alexandra Harley, where she was for 5 years and who killed her is still unsolved.


End file.
